New Muggle Studies
by Brother Bandit
Summary: Welcome to new muggle studies. I hope we can have an exciting time learning about the muggle world, as well as our own.
1. Letter of Introduction

AN: Umm, I'm not sure if it is appropriate to publish this here, but I hope it is. If not, please let me know where I can write this.

* * *

Course: New Muggle Studies:

Chapter 1: letter of invitation

Dear young witches and wizards

Hello welcome to your new Muggle Studies class. In this course, I will not extol on the virtues of our non-magical brethren. I will not plead you to change your view of them. I will not beg for you to lay down your views on blood.

Instead, my task is to bring the magical world into the twentieth century. For too long, we wizard-folk have relied heavily on magic, so much so that our secret little world has become anachronistic. Few wizards and witches no how to use technologies invented by muggles. Fewer still understand the latest scientific discoveries muggles have made.

My goal is to ensure that by the time you leave this school you have a comprehensive understanding of our world, both magical and non-magical.

First years will be learning about muggle inventions. We will discuss the importance of energy and how these devices work to make muggle life better.

Second years will be immersed in biology. Together, we will study the building blocks of life, the function of the cell, and a little on human anatomy.

Third years, will become more immersed in biology. We will discuss about genetics and the theory of evolution.

Fourth years, we will be discussing the fundamentals of chemistry.

And finally, Fifth years will talk about physics and the scientific method in general.

For Sixth and Seventh years who wish to continue their education, I encourage you to join me in my laboratory. Together, we will discover the scientific secrets of our magical world. You will be welcome to do independent research on any magical phenomenon that piques your scientific interests.

Thank you for choosing to take my class. I hope we can have a wonderful year.

* * *

AN: Hey everyone, and welcome to this audacious new topic. As I am currently in college, I won't have too much time writing everything. Thus I turn this into a group activity. I ask that you the community come up with a lecture to teach for each year.

When you submit, please specify the year in which you assign your lecture.

Thank you.


	2. About the Professors

Chapter 2: About the Professors: An exposѐ on the life and times of Marius and Shirley Black.

Professor Marius Black is the third eldest child of Cygnus Black and Violetta Bulstrode Black. As you the readers may know, the _Noble_ and Most _Ancient House of Black is notorious for their disdain for non-magic folk. Marius was only seven-years-old when his family disowned and abandoned him to the streets of London._

_Not to be deterred by his abandonment, the young boy began teaching himself how to read and write, using stolen muggle books as his guide. At age fifteen, he applied to, and was accepted to a reasonable boarding school where he gained a great love for the sciences. _

He studied avidly, soaking all the knowledge like a sponge. At thirty two years of age, Black graduated from Oxford College with a full Doctor of Philosophy in Particle Physics. Over the years, he worked alongside many prominent scientists of his day, including Albert Einstein, Neils Bhor, and many others.

Throughout his career, Professor Black never forgot his heritage. During the first Wizarding War, Marius escaped from the persecutions of Lord Voldemort and his followers, fleeing to the United States. There, Black befriended another intrepid Squib named Shirley Thurkell, the great-great-great-great granddaughter of famed Thaddeus Thurkell, who in November 1660, aided in the founding of the Royal Society of London.

Shirley, herself, was a gifted scientist who specialized in Molecular-Biology. Together, the couple married three months later.

After the demise of Lord Voldemort at the hands of Harry Potter, Shirley and Marius renewed their interest in the world that had forsaken them. Together, the pair formed a new study of magic, using the scientific method to aid their work. While Marius investigates the physics behind magical spells, Shirley employs her expertise in understanding the chemistry of Potions.

Both Shirley and Marius routinely reject letters from Kwickspells as well as those from the Society of Squibs.

"I do not require assistance from magical folk who do not understand our passion," stated Marius, referring to the Society, "They only see those like me as handicapped, when I can be so much more."

Ms. Thaddeus-Black shared her husband's beliefs, and spoke of her own distain on the Kwickspell program

"It's a stupid scam that takes advantage of Squibs," she said, "No matter how much I wish, I will never cast a single spell. I've accepted that."

This year, Marius—aged 93—and his wife—aged 83—are both planning on teaching Muggle Studies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry. They will be sharing their knowledge to future generations.

"It's time for wizards to stop living in the dark ages," Said Prof. Black, "We need to move towards the light."

—Susan Bones, _The Daily Profit_


End file.
